villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Doppelganger Twins
Sigmund Krieger and Simon Krieger, known also as the Doppelganger Tiwns are one of the high-ranked antagonistic officers on Rayne's elimination list from 2002 action game, Bloodrayne. Appearance Both twins are completely identical, even though Sigmund's right eye has a scar over it and his voice is a little deeper than Simon's. They wear black officer caps, red capes and standard high boots. Their uniforms are a bit bloody with lots of medals attached to their chests and seem to have some sort of claws (probably vampire claws) affixed to their uniforms as well. Each one misses a single arm (Sigmund's left and Simon's right) since they were born conjoined and separated after birth. Their present arms are protected with ornamented metal gauntlets with blades on fingers and they are both equipped with boomerang-like shurikens in from of a Swastika. Personality Sigmund and Simon seem to have almost (if not completely) identical personalities to the point where they "read" each others minds and finish sentences which their counterpart started. They are exceptionally talkative and actually polite, falling in love with Rayne the moment they see her. Not taking her threats seriously, they laugh at them in a friendly manner and keep complimenting her looks and abilities during the fight while still chating with her, sometimes making sexual innuendo. They try to convince Rayne to join them multiple times during the battle and genuinely don't want to cause her pain or kill her. However, they will still attempt to murder her in favor of their mission. They are evasive and tricky during the fight, throwing their shurikens from behind two large columns and hide from her most of the time, rarely changing positions and attacking her with their bladed hands and legs if she's too close. Biography Once Rayne enters the location, she sees the twins through the barred window fighting with a bunch of vampires. After killing a few nazis and getting into a vast hall with two thick columns, the twins have already defeated all the vampires. She calls them out on their handsome looks and jokes about their missing arms, after which they claim to be missing the connection they had before the separation and the battle starts. At some point, Rayne deals a large amount of damage to one of them and notices something weird. They explain to her that they also share each others pain, claiming that when one is hurt he is unaffected while the other suffers and battle continues. After Rayne mortally wounds one of them, she witnesses the tragic scene where one brother is dying and another is devastated by that fact, while accepting his death since if one dies, then they both die. Right before passing away, one of them asks Rayne to know her name as the last wish. She says it, and the other twin says "Goodbye, Rayne..." and soon follows his brother. Gallery Screenshot (1256).png|Doppelganger Twins fighting vampires. Screenshot (1306).png|Rayne meets Sigmund and Simon. Screenshot (1287).png Screenshot (1288).png 456463453.png Screenshot (1289).png Screenshot (1290).png Screenshot (1291).png Screenshot (1292).png Screenshot (1293).png Screenshot (1294).png Screenshot (1295).png Screenshot (1296).png Screenshot (1297).png Screenshot (1299).png Screenshot (1300).png Screenshot (1301).png Screenshot (1302).png 4563689089089.png 383838383838394.png Screenshot (1305).png Screenshot (1310).png Screenshot (1317).png Screenshot (1318).png Screenshot (1324).png Screenshot (1277).png Screenshot (1283).png Screenshot (1282).png Screenshot (1326).png|The demise of the Doppelganger Twins. Screenshot (1325).png Doppelganger Twins.jpg|The Doppelganger Twins' concept art. Trivia *Hitting their dead bodies after they have been defeated will make the corpses "scream" as if they were alive, which is obviously a bug. Category:Partners in Crime Category:Twin/Clone Category:Affably Evil Category:Warlords Category:Enforcer Category:Military Category:Leader Category:Fighters Category:Male Category:Martial Artists Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Murderer Category:Tragic Category:Mischievous Category:Deceased Category:Game Bosses Category:Video Game Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:In Love Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Sophisticated